Push Forward:  Was nun?
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Deutsche Version von 'Push Forward'  Nachdem Daniel aufgestiegen ist, muss Jack erst noch lernen, damit klar zu kommen.    Songfic mit 'Push Forward' von Lena Meyer-Landrut


**Push Forward**

Es war eins seiner seltenen freien Wochenenden. Eigentlich sollte das ein Grund sein, sich zu freuen, doch Jack schaffte es einfach nicht. Er konnte seine Wochenenden zu Hause nicht mehr genießen. Er hasste sie.

Am Freitag war Jack spät nach Hause gekommen und gleich zu Bett gegangen. Und nach einer anstrengenden Mission hatte er auch glücklicherweise keine Probleme gehabt, schnell einzuschlafen. Selbst der Samstag war halbwegs in Ordnung gewesen: Jack hatte seine ganze Zeit damit verbracht, die Einkäufe zu erledigen, sein Auto zu waschen und das Dach seines Hauses zu reparieren, an dem seit dem letzten Sturm ein paar Ziegel fehlten.

Aber jetzt, am Sonntagnachmittag, gab es absolut nichts mehr für Jack zu tun. Noch vor drei Monaten hätte er in einer solchen Situation Daniel besucht oder ihn angerufen, um zu fragen, ob er nicht vorbei schauen wollte. Aber das war nicht mehr möglich. Daniel war fort.

Jack stand in seiner Küche und sah aus dem Fenster. Es regnete, der Himmel war voller dunkler Wolken und alles war trostlos, grau und trist. Seit einigen Wochen war das Wetter auf der Erde nun schon so, genau wie Jacks Stimmung. Sie wurde vom Wetter widergespiegelt.

_It's always the same  
A window I can't see through  
Don't think I'll ever do  
It's covered in rain  
Like me as I'm waiting for you  
I'm not sure I wanted to_

Jack verstand seine Gefühle zwar nicht ganz, aber was er wusste, war, dass er unendlich traurig war. Und er war voller Ungeduld, als würde er auf etwas warten, oder eher auf jemanden: auf Daniel, der aber nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.

Jack vermisste Daniel. Mehr als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Schon immer hatte er gewusst, dass Daniel eine sehr wichtige Person für ihn war, doch Jack hatte bisher nie realisiert, was Daniel ihm wirklich bedeutete.

Seufzend ließ Jack sich am Küchentisch nieder. Darauf lag die neuste Ausgabe von ‚National Geographic'. Vielleicht konnte Jack ja etwas lesen, um sich ein klein wenig abzulenken. Er schlug das Magazin auf und sah das Bild eines altmodischen Jahrmarkts mit einem bunten Karussell im Vordergrund: nicht ganz die Ablenkung, nach der er gesucht hatte.

_Like horses on a carousel never win but  
Always keep racing  
Standing here got time to kill, watching  
Them a little oh  
They don't know_

Natürlich hatte Jack sein Leben weiter gelebt, wie er es immer getan hatte, weil er nun einmal so war. Er hatte seine Arbeit. Es gab genug Feinde, die ausgeschaltet werden mussten, und genug unschuldige Menschen auf der Erde und dort draußen, die es zu beschützen und zu retten galt. Und obwohl es definitiv einen Sinn in seinem Leben gab, eine Aufgabe, die er zu erfüllen hatte, fing er doch an nachzudenken, sobald er alleine zu Hause war. Nachzudenken über die wahre Bedeutung seines Lebens. Ohne Daniel…

_All that I want is always to push forward  
But since you've been gone  
I just wanna push rewind  
If yesterday could only be tomorrow  
Whatever I do I always run behind_

Eigentlich war Jack wirklich eine Person, die Dinge voranzutreiben und nach vorn zu drängen. Es machte für ihn keinen Sinn, in der Vergangenheit zu leben und sie immer und immer wieder durchzukauen. Jack hatte gelernt, oder eher sich angeeignet, in der Gegenwart zu leben und immer weiter zu machen. Seit Daniel nicht mehr da war, war das jedoch immer schwieriger geworden.

Jack konnte einfach nicht vergessen.

_It's always the same  
I'm staring at the ceiling  
Don't know where to begin_

_All that I see  
Just symbols with no meaning  
They could mean anything_

_Like echoes in a hallway  
My thoughts are always reflecting  
Bouncing off the walls of our cold  
And empty house and I still  
Don't know_

Jacks Gedanken wanderten ständig zurück zu Daniel und sie waren das reinste Chaos. Jack erinnerte sich an so viele verschiedene Augenblicke mit Daniel: an ihre Streitereien, an ihren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Goa'uld, an all die Male, als sie dachten, sie hätten Daniel verloren. Doch dieser war immer zurückgekommen… Auch ganz wundervolle Momente kamen Jack in den Sinn: merkwürdige Vorkommnisse auf noch merkwürdigeren Planeten; die riesige Freude, jedes Mal, wenn sie es geschafft hatten, Menschen zu retten; die vielen Gelegenheiten, zu denen das Team sich getroffen hatte; und nicht zuletzt natürlich die unzähligen Nachmittage und Abende, die er und Daniel zusammen verbracht hatten.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte rein gar nichts, weiterhin zu versuchen, sich mit Lesen ablenken zu wollen; er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Also stand Jack auf und begann, ruhelos und unruhig durch sein Haus zu wandern. Er fragte sich, wie oft es angefüllt gewesen war von seinem und Daniels Lachen. Aber seit Daniel fort war, war das Haus nur noch ein leerer und trauriger Ort für Jack.

_All that I want is always to push forward  
But since you've been gone  
I just wanna push rewind  
If yesterday could only be tomorrow  
Whatever I do I always run behind_

_If you could see how  
My world is tumbling down  
Oh how it hurts when you're  
Not around_

_All that I want is always to push forward_

Jack hatte sich niemals ernsthaft damit beschäftigt, wie er sich ohne Daniel fühlen würde. Das war niemals nötig gewesen. Daniel war schlichtweg immer für ihn da gewesen. Und er war immer zurückgekommen. Aber jetzt…

Jacks Welt war nicht länger dieselbe. Er vermisste Daniel und es tat verdammt weh, dass er nicht mehr da war. Jack sehnte sich nach jedem noch so kleinen Teil von Daniel: nach seiner Gesellschaft, seiner Freundschaft, nach ihren Gesprächen und ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, sogar nach ihren Diskussionen, nach Daniels Hang, ständig zu spät zu kommen und nach seinen Vorträgen, die er immer zu jedem denkbaren Thema hielt.

Jack erreichte sein Wohnzimmer und blieb vor dem Bücherregal stehen. Eine gerahmte Fotografie stand darauf. Jack sah sich selbst, neben Daniel stehend und einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt. Links und rechts von ihnen standen Carter und Teal'c und alle vier lächelten glücklich in die Kamera.

_All that I want is always to  
push forward  
But since you've been gone  
I just wanna push rewind  
If yesterday could only be tomorrow  
Whatever I do I always run behind  
Whatever I do I always run behind_

Ja. Im Moment lag Jack wirklich ein Stück zurück, rannte noch hinterher. Er steckte fest in seinen Erinnerungen und war verloren ohne Daniel. Und trotzdem musste er weiter machen.

Jack starrte auf das Foto und nickte energisch. Er würde weiter machen, die Dinge vorantreiben und weiter leben, weil es immer noch Hoffnung gab.

Daniel war immer zurückgekommen und vielleicht würde er das sogar dieses Mal.


End file.
